


L'Attesa

by Leniam



Series: Attimi [17]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannibal is in love, Interesting Conversations, M/M, They love each other, Will talks
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29919486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leniam/pseuds/Leniam
Summary: Will mette su tutto un discorso interessante.
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter/Will Graham, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Attimi [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/651185
Kudos: 9





	L'Attesa

**Author's Note:**

> Ho un po’ di brevissime Hannigram da postare, tutte nate nel corso di questi anni in cui tra una fic a capitoli e una dell’Hannibal Extended Universe mi cimentavo in raccontini flash, scene di vita, dettati dal mio immenso amore per la coppia.  
> Un paio vanno inserite in serie già esistenti, tipo questa, ma per alcune in particolare dovrò inventare un’altra collocazione. Mi ci devo applicare, io e i titoli delle serie non andiamo d’accordo.   
> Però ecco, è arrivato il momento di condividere queste piccoline, perché quei due si amano e ogni tanto è bene ricordarlo. Preparatevi a coccole, zucchero e miele.  
> Questo è un dialogo tra loro. Strano. Hannibal e Will non parlano mai, eh?   
> Vi auguro buona lettura.
> 
> Len

“Cosa non ti è chiaro di ciò che ho appena detto, Will?” Hannibal lo guarda.

“La parte in cui dici di amarmi?”

Hannibal mostra tutta la sua perplessità, ma ribatte, “Oh, quello… Sai, questa tua recente abitudine di rispondermi con interrogativi è piuttosto seccante. Ad ogni modo, credo tu non abbia prestato attenzione in tutti questi anni,” Hannibal estrae la teglia dal forno. L’odore dell’arrosto di vitello satura la piccola cucina.

“Oh, io ho prestato molto più della mia attenzione, Hannibal.”

Will gli si avvicina, lo sguardo fisso, la testa solo di poco inclinata; una minaccia accennata, forse più agitazione che ira. Ma Will è sempre così imprevedibile, sempre così pericoloso anche da lontano, anche anni luce lontano, anche tre anni lontano. E sempre letale.

“Io ho prestato la mia empatia, Hannibal, e quella non sbaglia mai. Quindi non venirmi a parlare di un sentimento che da te non ho mai sentito scaturire.”

“L’empatia a cui fai riferimento è la stessa che ti ha fatto mancare di riconoscere chi fossi non appena mi hai avuto davanti?” Hannibal lo stuzzica, perché stuzzicarlo è sublime.

Will arriccia il naso, una specie di ringhio. Come punto nel vivo. Quindi vale la pena continuare. “E mi sembra assai strano che tu la ritenga tanto infallibile, quando più volte, di fronte a Jack, hai ammesso l’esatto opposto,” Hannibal afferma con indifferenza.

“Tutto questo dovrebbe avvalorare la tua dichiarazione?” Will allarga le braccia in un gesto esasperato, “Tutto qui? Non l’ho capito prima perché sono stupido io, non perché di regola l’amore non si manifesta nei modi da te scelti?”

“L’espressione chiave qui credo sia _di regola_ ,” risponde Hannibal controllando la temperatura interna dell’arrosto con il termometro. Perfetta.

“Certo, tu sei troppo alternativo per limitarti ad invitare qualcuno fuori a cena e dire che ti piace, vero?” chiede Will con quella sua finta ingenuità mista a calcolata cattiveria.

“Quello lo faccio da anni!” Hannibal indica cucina, cibo, vino, tavola apparecchiata.

Will espira abbassando le spalle.

“E comunque non è perché sono io l’alternativo che ho dovuto usare altre forme di comunicazione, con te, Will,” ripete il suo nome perché sa che lo irrita, quel vocativo nasconde il sottinteso _Sto parlando con te e con nessun altro, ma tu sembri sempre non capire o non ascoltare._

“Mi stai dicendo che io reagisco bene alle dichiarazioni d’amore fatte col sangue?”

“Non lo so, non l’ho ancora capito. Come reagisci alle dichiarazioni d’amore fatte col sangue, Will?”

“Non chiedermi una risposta alla tua confessione, Hannibal, non farlo. Non chiedermi cosa penso a riguardo.”

“Will… Ho solo detto che amo questi momenti tranquilli al crepuscolo e guarda che discorso sei riuscito ad imbastire. Pensavo avessi travisato le mie parole proprio perché ansioso di parlarmi di questo.”

“Non hai detto che mi ami?”

“L’ho detto o te l’ho fatto capire molte volte.”

“Ma non ora…”

“No.”

“E perché sei venuto dietro al mio discorso senza obiettare?”

“Perché anche se non l’ho espressa in questo esatto momento è comunque una verità, perché avrei dovuto contraddirla?”

“Oh,” il modo in cui Will si zittisce e guarda un punto preciso del lavello è una bella immagine mentale che riassume la sua deleteria impulsività. Adorabile e deleteria impulsività. Will è un cavallo imbizzarrito, un toro in carica solo quando la passione lo muove.

“Posso servire in tavola?” e Hannibal sa come quietarlo. Lasciando correre.

Un attimo di silenzio e uno scatto della testa. “Sì…” risponde Will, fingendo di essere ancora sovrappensiero. Hannibal solleva il piatto da servire, ma sa che Will non ha finito.

“Hannibal?” chiama infatti.

Hannibal gli presta la stessa attenzione che presterebbe ad una persona che sta cercando di farsi comprendere a gesti.

“E quindi non ti dà problemi il fatto che io non…” Will si stringe nelle spalle, ”Non dica niente in risposta?”

Hannibal lo indica. “Beh, potevi chiedermi se non mi desse problemi il fatto di non essere ricambiato, ma siccome non ti sei espresso in quel modo… Ho dei buoni motivi per proseguire nella mia…attesa.”


End file.
